


I Will Take Your Pain

by Cocopops1995



Series: As Long as Stars are Above You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Superheroes, Whump, healing abilities, shiroshipweek2019, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Shiro is injured during a battle with Zarkon and Haggar. With his Quintessence drained and a gaping wound in his side, he can't teleport very far, so he goes to the closes safe place he can think of: Lisa's appartment.





	I Will Take Your Pain

A heavy knock at her door pulls Lisa from the book she’d been buried in. She glances up at her door with a frown. She’s not expecting any visitors tonight, especially not at - she glances at the clock - nearly 2 AM.

She throws the blanket off her legs and gets up from the couch. She moves over to her door as silently as possible, grabbing her baseball bat along the way. She peers through the peephole and feels her mouth drop open in shock.

Moments later she pulls the door open revealing the Black Paladin - the actual superhero - standing there in the flesh. For a moment, all Lisa can do is stare.

“Sorry.” the Black Paladin says, snapping Lisa back to reality. “Got separated from my team. You were closest.”

Lisa frowns at that. Sure she’s met him before, but he’s never been to her place before. How did he even know to come here? Alarm bells start going off in her head.

She opens her mouth to ask, but then the way his voice sounds registers and a different set of alarm bells start ringing. She’s heard him speak many times - both on TV and personally, thanks to her job as an EMT - and his voice is always strong and clear. Now there’s a slight slur to his words and she can barely hear him.

Her mouth snaps shut and her eyes narrow as she examines him closely. His shoulders are curled inward and he seems to only barely be keeping himself on his feet. It doesn’t take Lisa long to figure out why - his left hand is clamped over his side and blood is slowly seeping out from between his fingers, red contrasting starkly against the white of his gauntlet.

Without a second thought, Lisa steps up to his left side and slips an arm around his back.

“Try and hold your wound with your right hand.” She says, pulling his left arm over her shoulder. “Let’s get you inside and fixed up.”

Once inside, she pauses only long enough to close and lock the door behind her and then she helps him to her kitchen. She can tell he’s trying to carry as much of his own weight as possible, but he’s obviously weak from whatever happened to him, so she still takes a fair amount of it - and she quickly realises that this man is far from light.

They make it to the kitchen, however, and she helps him lay down on the floor. She’d considered laying him out on the couch but she loves that couch and she really doesn’t want to get blood all over it. Besides, she’d just cleaned the kitchen floor earlier that night so it’s cleaner anyway.

“What happened?” she asks as she pulls her emergency kit out of her kitchen cupboard.

“Ambush,” he answers. “Haggar and Zarkon. They separated us. Haggar drained my Quintessence and got me with her claws - which she has now. At least, I think they were claws. Maybe.”

“I can see Haggar with claws.” Lisa says as she settles down beside him, her kit open next to her.

She slowly moves his hand away from over his wound and nearly drops his hand in shock.

“Why is it glowing?!”

“Oh, that’s Black. He’s keeping me from bleeding out.”

“Oh-kay.” she says, laying her hand over the wound.

She closes her eyes and directs her Quintessence through her fingertips and into him. In her mind’s eye, the Quintessence maps the wound out for her and she gasps at the severity of it.

Haggar’s “claws” had penetrated deep enough to lacerate his liver badly. He’s in very real danger. The only reason he’s alive is because of who- or whatever Black is. Partly healing it may be enough to get him to the hospital, but she’ll have to work quickly.

Before she pulls away, another Quintessence mingles with her own, something unlike anything she’s ever felt before.

“Elemental guardian.” the paladin says, clearly rambling now. “We have a connection. Haggar messed with it, though. Not as strong as it usually is. Could only manage one small jump after she did whatever she did. Brought me to your area.”

She hears what he says, but it doesn’t really register at first. She's distracted by this Other Quintessence, which almost seems to speak to her. Suddenly she knows exactly what and who Black is. He promises to hold his paladin long enough for her to fix him.

The Black Lion’s Quintessence pulls away from hers and she pulls her hands away from the paladin with a gasp.

“You okay?” the Black Paladin asks, and something in his voice pulls at something in the back of her mind and she glances at his face with a frown. She knows his voice - she’s heard it before - but there was something more intimately familiar there when he spoke now.

It’s then that she realises that she hasn’t really gotten a good look at his face yet. His helmet’s dark visor still covers his eyes, but she gets a clear view of his jaw and realises with a start that she knows that jaw - she’s spent enough time littering it with kisses to have committed it to memory.

For a moment all she can do is stare as that familiar note in his voice clicks into place in her brain. It’s Shiro. The man she’d fallen so hopelessly in love with is the Black Paladin. And he’s dying on her kitchen floor.

_No, he’s not._

“My team will probably find me soon,” Shiro says. “I was just hoping you could patch me up until then.”

She shakes her head, feeling her resolve harden. She hasn't told him about her abilities yet, so he's obviously expecting her to just do some basic first aid. And normally she would, but that won't be enough tonight and there’s no way she’s letting him out of her apartment with anything less than a completely healed wound.

“I’m fine,” she says. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

She draws in a deep breath and focuses on gathering all her Quintessence. It’s been a long time since she’s completely healed someone, and she's sure she's never done it on something of this scale either. She knows she’ll be drained for days after this, but Shiro’s life is worth more than a few days of her being stuck in bed.

Her fingertips quickly grow much warmer than usual as the her Quintessence gathers in them, ready to flow from her into him.

She shoots him a smile. “I think we’re going to have to take a rain check on our date tomorrow.”

He looks sheepish. “Yeah, I guess ice-skating with a gaping wound in my side probably isn’t the greatest -” he cuts himself off. “Shit. I mean -”

Lisa chuckles. “I recognised you the moment I got a good look at that perfect jawline, Ro.”

“Oh.” he says after a stunned moment and she can just imagine how wide his eyes are under that visor.

Then he uses his left hand to push his helmet off his head, and a guilty smile unfurls on his lips. “Sorry.”

She smiles and leans plants a kiss on his lips, telling him without words that he has nothing to apologise for.

“I’m going to fix you,” she says once she’s pulled away. “And I wasn't talking about you when I said we'll have to rain check. This is going to take a lot out of me and I’m probably going to pass out when I’m done. Don’t freak out if I do.”

“Wait, what?”

Instead of answering, she lays her hands on his side and concentrates on the wound. Quintessence flows from her into him, sinking down into the deepest parts of the lacerations and beginning the process of knitting the tissues back together.

She works methodically. Reaching out to every cut and tear, making sure nothing is left open or bleeding. She even makes sure to encourage the development of more white and red blood cells, replacing that which he’s lost.

It’s not an easy job and it takes her a long time, and she worries that she's not working fast enough. But the Black Lion keeps its promise and holder Shiro together long enough for her to fix him.

Heat slowly leaks out of her and by the time she’s finished, it feels as if she’s given all the warmth in her body to Shiro, and she’s shaking. The world spins around her and darkness begins creeping in at the edges of her vision.

She fights it long enough to make sure the cuts on Shiro’s side have completely healed before finally pulling her hands away.

The darkness creeps further into her vision and she feels herself sway. She hears a voice, think’s it calls her name. It’s the last thing she’s aware of before the darkness takes her completely.

* * *

Making her way back to consciousness is a slow process. The first thing she really becomes aware of is how warm she is - a stark contrast to the cold she remembers feeling last. She takes some time to just soak it in. Eventually, she realises that the source of that wonderful warmth is behind her and she turns into it, burying herself as deeply into it as she can.

Other sensations come to her more slowly. Fingers lightly trailing up and down her arm. A warm voice softly humming her favourite lullaby. The sound of a heart beating steadily just under her ear. The feeling of strong arms wrapped around her. And a smell that unmistakably, undeniably, belongs to Shiro.

It’s the thought of Shiro that finally manages to rouse her. She blinks her eyes open and finds herself buried into his side. She turns her head up and finds him smiling down at her.

“Hey.” He says, and she gladly notes that his voice sounds much stronger than it had the last time she heard him speak.

“Hey.” She says, and then frowns at how hoarse her voice sounds. She clears her throat. “How long have I been out?”

“Almost about 16 hours.” He answers. “I’ve been worried.”

She hums. “How’s your side?”

“It’s perfectly fine.” He says, pushing her hair away from her face. “There’s hardly even a scar left.”

“Good.”

Her eyes slip closed again and wraps an arm around his chest. “You’re a superhero.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, and you’ve been one for years with your amazing healing abilities.”

She hums. “Not really.”

“Yes, really.” He says. “You might not have a mask and a cape, but you’re just as much as a hero as the rest of us. You’re amazing, Lisa.”

His words warm her all the way to her core, and she reaches up to plant a kiss under his jaw.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

They fall into a comfortable silence and Lisa’s just on the edge of drifting back to sleep when Shiro says: “I have so much to tell you.”

Lisa hums in agreement. “Later, though. More sleep first.”

Shiro chuckles again and Lisa revels in the sound of it. “Whenever you’re ready, love. I’ll be right here.”

Lisa smiles and snuggles deeper into his side. He begins to hum her lullaby again, and she quickly drifts into a deep, peaceful slumber.


End file.
